queenmadonnafandomcom-20200213-history
The Virgin Tour - Synopsis
This article is the synopsis of The Virgin Tour of 1985. The Concert The concerts for The Virgin Tour, were all divided into 3 different segments. Each segment featured Madonna wearing different outfits and singing songs from her albums Madonna and Like A Virgin, which were the albums the tour supported. Opening Segment (Psychedelic) For the opening segment she's wearing a colorful jacket, with purple, yellow and red psychedelic patterns, purple lace leggings (in certain shows they were simple stockings, and in others black) under a purple skirt (sometimes black, green or yellow). Under the jacket she's wearing a lacy see-through long sleeved periwinkle blue with a black bra underneath. On her hands Madonna's wearing fluorescent green net gloves with colorful bracelets and rings, she's also wearing crucifixes on her neck, colorful earrings and a messy big purple bow on her hair. For "Dress You Up" she appears atop of a grand staircase that leads to the center of the stage striking poses and moves to the opening musical sequence of the song. She proceeds towards the center of the stage and the microphone and sings the song. During the final chorus she is backed by her dancers (all wearing very similar outfits to Madonna's jacket) who back her up until the final sequence of the song which ends in Madonna striking a pose. For "Holiday", once again backed up by her dancers) sing and dance to the rhythm of the song. After, what it seems to be the ending of the song, Madonna tells the audience that she feels like a queen and asks them if they want to hear more, and thus the song resumes. The song finally ends with Madonna prancing on the stage and blowing kisses to the audience. For "Into The Groove" she takes off her jacket, and plays the tambourine, along with her back-up dancers. A really simple performance but with a special touch that were the tambourines, accompanied with a small dance just before wrapping the song up. The performance of "Everybody" has madonna and her dancers, singing the song and dancing to the rhythm, with all of them wearing matching black hats. For the segment finale "Angel" the lights start flickering before we see Madonna coming down the stairs while singing the song. White balloons fall from the ceiling as Madonna and her dancers dance during the second intermediate of the song before Madonna disappears to go backstage for a costume change, leaving the band to do their thing. Middle Segment (Rocker Girl) The second segment of the show, starts off with "Gambler", after a quick costume change Madonna returns to the stage this time she's wearing black sunglasses, a black vest with ruffles with a black shirt with a cross underneath, a black miniskirt with black leggings and black gloves with ruffles. She appears on the right side of the stage singing dancing to the rock music of the song. "Gambler" comes to an end as the music of "Borderline" starts to play. A really simple performance with Madonna alone on the stage just moving around as she sings the song. Towards the ending she climbs to the top of the stairs to get ready for "Lucky Star", which starts out with the "twinkling" sounds of the song playing, before the music of the song finally starts. Madonna and her dancers dance to the song. After this, a tired Madonna sits on the stairs, as "Crazy For You" kicks in, which includes a very intimate performance (the only slow song included in the whole tour) in which she touches hands with the fans in the audience. Things get speeded up once again for "Over and Over", in which Madonna sings, dances and once again plays the tambourine, in front of the microphone, backed up by her dancers. For "Burning Up", she asks the audience what they think about her band, before the song starts. For this performance Madonna dances in a suggestive way (this caused some controversy among moral groups), her dancing includes getting "down on her knees" and "bending over backwards" like the lyrics suggest and she also dances in-between of two of her dancers. She finishes the segment and the performance, by climbing the stairs, to where one of the guitarists is and dances very suggestively for him as the song comes to an end and Madonna goes backstage to get ready for the final encore. Encore (Bridal) The final segment of the show. It starts with the music of "Like a virgin" playing in the background, before Madonna can appear. Lights start to flicker, as the band plays, finally Madonna makes her grand appearance on top of the staircase, "Will you marry me?" she playfully asks the audience. She's wearing a white wedding dress with a white sweater holding a flower bouquet on her hands , her dancers are wearing all white vests with ruffles and white pants. She and her dancers dance to the rhythm of the music before she can start singing the song. She starts to sing, as she starts descending the staircase. For the first verse and the chorus, she walks around the stage while removing her veils and twirling around. For the second chorus and the Billie Jean interlude, she starts to provocatively roll around on the floor and as the song finishes and Madonna gets prepared for "Material Girl" white balloons, once again fall out from the ceiling. The final encore of the night "Material Girl" starts out with the opening segment of the video clip (the two directors talking while watching Madonna) then, Madonna comes out being carried by her dancers. This time she's wearing a white tank top, a white skirt, long white net gloves, and for the second half of the performance, a long white fur scarf. She sings the song as her two dancers play her suitors. For the later half of the song, her dancers have jewels snatched from them by Madonna (like in the video), for the ending of the song, she declares that she's not really a material girl, and that all she wants and needs is love. The show ends with Madonna being dragged out of the stage by an extra pretending to be her father (her real father Silvio Ciccone, did the honors, for the Detroit concert which would be recorded for video release). The show finally ended with Madonna returning onstage once more to take her fur scarf off and doing a curtsey. Category:The Virgin Tour